Guardian Angel
by Editor-Bug
Summary: The story of Karen's first meeting with her guardian angel. ONE-SHOT! Read & review if you like! Rated T for language and strong themes.


"I promise, I'll bring my Batman outfit next time!"

"Okay, cool. Don't forget, I _really_ need it."

"I'll definitely remember. Later, guys!"

"Later, Mysterion!"

Kenny waved back to his friends as he crossed the railroad tracks and approached the run-down shithole he called home. He was feeling rather satisfied after today. It'd actually been pretty fun running around town with Coon & Friends, and he'd managed to stay alive this time. He grinned and swung his cape back and forth, making little wooshing noises to himself.

Right when he reached the front door, Kenny thought he heard a strange sound. He stopped and listened for it.

...

It sounded like sniffling.

A sigh escaped him. It was Karen again. He knew it. She'd had a terrible nightmare, or been snapped at by her father, or had her doll stolen by stray dog.

Stealthily, he made his way around the corner of the house to Karen's bedroom window and hid under the sill to listen in.

"I don't kn-know if anyone is listening to me. Or if anyone even cares, but...!" She cried a bit more. "Why am I h-he-here...? Why was I born? Life would be so much easier for my mommy and daddy if they didn't have me and Kenny and Kevin..."

Kenny furrowed his brow. What had those assholes told her this time? Every time they got drunk, they told Karen something awful. Something even more awful than they would've said if they were sober.

"So...I don't know. Am I a mistake or what?" She sniffed once more. "Anyway, I was just asking. But nothing's gotten better, and I'm just a burden. So I'm leaving forever..."

Kenny had heard enough. No way was he letting Karen run away from home. He peeked in through the window.

"Karen...Karen?" He scanned the room. Empty. "K-Karen...?"

He backed away from the house and his eyes widened in horror. Karen was standing on the roof with her back turned to him. She closed her eyes, raised her arms and let herself fall back, over the edge.

"KAREN!"

Cape flying, heart pounding, Kenny leapt up and caught her before she hit the ground.

The two landed somewhat roughly, with Kenny's arms tightened around Karen's shoulders. After a deep breath, he got on one knee, resting Karen's head on the raised one.  
In the moonlight, he could see that her face was stained with tears and now that her eyes were wide open, he could see how pink they were.

"Who...are you?" she croaked out.

Kenny remained silent, unsure of how to respond. Karen didn't recognize him...?

"You saved me," she breathed. "But why?"

"'Why'? Karen! How could you try something like that?!" Kenny didn't know why he kept using the Mysterion voice at such a time. Muscle memory, he supposed.

"How do you know my name...?" the girl asked.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry," She began tearing up.

Kenny immediately eased back and let Karen sit up properly.

"Listen, Karen," he began. "I know life can be unfair at times. It can be flat-out cruel. But it's the only life you'll ever have, so you can't give up on it no matter what. You just have to keep believing that it'll get better. Do you believe that?"

"I...I don't know."

"You have to. But you don't have do it alone. Because I'll be watching over you."

"Watching over me...?" Karen gasped. "You're like a guardian angel! I mean, you want to protect me, you saved me right when I was in trouble, a-and you already knew my name! You're my guardian angel...aren't you?"

As Kenny stared into his sister's eyes, he could practically hear them begging him to say "yes". And he didn't want to think of how she'd react if he said "no". He felt how shaky her breathing was, how broken she was. She needed a glimmer of hope to go on. And Kenny wasn't going to deprive her of hope longer.

"Yes, you've figured me out," he replied. "I'm your guardian angel, Karen."

It wasn't a complete lie. However many times Kenny died, he'd respawn and keep Karen safe. That much was true. Then, why did Kenny feel a slight twinge of guilt...?  
Still, it was worth it for the look on Karen's face, though. She responded to the news with the biggest and happiest smile Kenny had ever seen from his normally reserved sister.

"Come on." He stood her up. "You should be in bed."

Kenny lowered Karen into the house through her window.

"I have to go."

"Wait...Guardian Angel? Will I ever see you again?"

"...when you need me, you'll see me again. But you should hope you don't need me. And remember, until then, I'll always be watching."

Karen nodded solemnly. "Okay. Bye, Guardian Angel."

"Bye, Karen."

Kenny hopped above the window and landed on the roof as silently as he could.

Mixed feelings arose within him, and he knew why. One minute he was reminiscing about the great fun he'd had with his superhero friends, and the next he was saving his sister from ending her life. He was recovering from emotional whiplash.  
Not only that, but he couldn't help feeling somewhat disappointed with himself for giving Karen false hope. At the same time, though, he felt eternally relieved and grateful for being able to keep her from making a huge mistake.

* * *

(A/N: Geez...that was heavy. And if you're familiar with my writing, you know I'm a humor guy. But every now and then, you gotta add some variety...

You know the drill, if you liked this, please review, fave, point out any mistakes and check out my profile for more stories! Au revoir!)


End file.
